Underground Returns
by MichaelatheGhosthog14
Summary: .:Sonic Underground Universe:. My version on how Sonic Underground SHOULD'VE ended. Full Summary inside and characters that never existed in the series will be in here for example: Amy Rose! Yes, there's gonna be Sonamy but also a...Wait, I'm not spoling! You have to read to get the juicy surprise I have in store! Some characters are a bit OOC, so be prepared.


Underground Returns

Summary: Set in Sonic Underground Universe. It has been 6 years since Sonic, Sonia and Manic (aka Sonic Underground) have been on the run from Robotnik, but with their growing allies and friends over the years and the hands of fate shifting in their favor, will the royal triplets finally reunite with their mother, become the Council of Four and finally end Robotnik's reign of terror?

Key:

**Point of View**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

-Flashbacks/Meanwhiles/Scene change-

Sonic, Sonia, Manic and related characters © Sega/Archie

OCs in this story © me

Chapter 1: Underground Returns

**Queen Aleena POV**

We all have dreams…but the only way they can be achieved are to work hard for them or in some cases, fight for them…my children and I have been fighting for our dream for six years; freeing our beloved kingdom from Robotnik's cruel rule but if the timing is right and the winds of fate are in our favor…our dream will come true…

-At the Sonic Underground's latest hideout-

Sonic; now at the age of twenty-one ran inside a hallow tree at blinding speed and landed on a cushion to break his fall and was greeted by a green hedgehog, who was working at a work table with loads of gadgets and gizmos and a magenta hedgehog looking at herself with a small compact mirror in the shape of a star. They were in fact, Sonic's triplet brother and sister, Sonia and Manic. Manic had semi stopped his little thieving skills but he only steals it was needed and develops new gadgets and upgrades for the van and Sonia's motorbike. Sonia has also changed a bit; she still acts a bit like a pampered princess but she replaced that attitude with a can do attitude; meaning that her life motto is "What's a little dirt between friends and beating 'Robuttnik'?"

"Yo, Sonic bro." Manic greeted his older brother with a cocky smile. "What took yah?"

"Sorry." Sonic said as he ate a chili dog in his hand. "I was taking a tour-de-Mobotropolis again to see if Robuttnik's still on our trail and to take a snack on the way back."

"Sonic, we're on a mission to save our kingdom and all you can think about is your stomach?" Sonia sighed in frustration at her brother. "Sometimes I wonder if you want our kingdom back…"

"Hey Sonia, we all want our kingdom back." Manic intervened and got in between his two older siblings. "But Sonic has a point…Robotnik's been trying to hunt us down for six whole years and he never gave up, even for a second."

Sonia's mood softened and knew that Manic was right and she sat in thought as an image of her mother came into mind.

'Mom…' Sonia thought to herself as she remembered the time that she was almost adopted by Robotnik and before she was crowned, her mother appeared, showing the royal scepter and announcing she would never abandon her subjects or her kingdom.

"Yo, sis." Manic said, waving his hand in her face and snapping her back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, sorry guys." Sonia said, back into reality. "I was just thinking about mom and the time she came in with the royal scepter and announced she wouldn't abandon her kingdom and subjects."

"Yeah, I remember." Sonic agreed and nodded, but then he sighed sadly. "But seriously guys…this war is almost kind of pointless."

"What do you mean?" Manic asked confused and he and Sonia sat next to Sonic.

"I mean that…we haven't seen or heard about our mom in years and we still need to reunite with her to become the Council of Four." Sonic began. "But whenever we come close to our goal, Robotnik always know the right time and place to stop that from happening."

"Not to mention those two bounty hunters, Sleet and Dingo." Sonia added, remembering the coyote and the orange muscle-bound shape shifter that hunts them down almost every single time.

"To be honest guys…" Sonic confessed, sadly. "I'm starting to lose faith about the Council of Four ever coming to be."

"You must keep your dreams up young Sonic." A wise and mystical voice told him reassuringly. Sonic, Sonia and Manic immediately pricked up their ears and saw a light came into their base, then and image of a wise looking being appeared before them. Sonic and his sibling immediately recognized him, he was the Oracle of Delphius, the being their mother consulted when she tried to figure out what to do to defeat Robotnik.

"The Oracle of Dephius!" Sonic exclaimed as he and Sonia and Manic surrounded him. "We haven't heard from you in years."

"Likewise, Sonic." The Oracle told the blue hedgehog in reply. "But I have something to tell you three hedgehogs."

"What is it Oracle?" Sonia asked in concern, wondering what mission they are going to do.

"Young ones, the time has come. I feel the hands of fate in your favor." The Oracle told the trio. Sonic looked confused until he got the point, with a huge smile on his face.

"You mean?" Sonic began but was answered with a nod.

"Yes Sonic, it is time for you three to reunite with your mother and reclaim your kingdom." The mythical being told them with a slight smile on his face.

Sonic, Sonia and Manic got really excited they high five each other but the happiness only lasted for a moment when the Oracle began to speak again.

"But wait, there's more." He added and the three hedgehogs immediately stopped celebrating. "In order to find your mother's hiding place, you three need to not only rely on your medallions and birth given abilities, but you also need to use your heads and have to work together in perfect harmony."

All three of them nodded and took the Oracle's words by heart. If it wasn't for their teamwork and also the help of their medallions, they wouldn't have made it this far to saving Mobotropolis and the rest of Mobius.

"But Oracle, where do we have to go to start looking?" Sonic asked, wondering how he and his siblings are going to find their missing mother.

"You three must travel due north to the kingdom of Rosaria." The Oracle instructed them, he then showed an image of the kingdom with its pure white palace gleaming in the sun like the rarest of jewels, much to Sonia's delight. "Once there, you have to gain the trust of a pink hedgehog named Amelia and she will lead you to your mother, she is also one of your secret allies to help you fight Robotnik and free Mobotropolis." The Oracle then showed an image of a pink hedgehog with jade green eyes and three bits of front hair, Sonic and Manic just stared at the image for a long time while Sonia just looked at her brothers with her eyes rolled. The Oracle sees the bedazzled faces of the two male hedgehogs and sister's annoyance at them staring in space so he chuckled a bit. Then Sonic and Manic snapped back into reality and cleared their throats.

"Thank you Oracle." Sonia said before the Oracle of Delphius faded away in a bright flash. "Come on boys, we've got a mom to find."

"Right." Manic agreed as he packed up all his inventions in a sack. "Let's pack up and hit the road!"

"Yeah!" Sonic nodded and looked up in the heavens. "Mom, wherever you are, we're going to find you."

-Meanwhile, at Robonik's Main Base-

"Sleet! Dingo!" Robotnik yelled at the top of his lungs and almost instantly, the two bounty hunters came in, rushing to him.

"You called sir?" Sleet asked him, but all he got in reply was a frustrated growl.

"I called you because I want you two to capture Queen Aleena's brats, and if you have luck, Queen Aleena herself." The evil scientist instructed. "And this time, take every force I have to capture those reckless pin cushions."

"D-uh, sure boss." Dingo answered in his Australian-like accent. "But there's one problem, we don't even know where they're going."

Robotnik just facepalmed and growled in annoyance at Dingo, because he's convinced that even after six years of hunting down Queen Aleena's children, he still has an IQ lower that rock.

"I want you both to hunt those hedgehogs down, day and night." Robotnik instructed them. "And this time, I don't want you both to come back until you captured them and have them roboticized."

"Oh, yes sir." Sleet said as he and Dingo left. As soon as they were gone, Robotnik mumbled something under his breath and pushed a button, which then showed a hologram of him in his bedroom taking a nap when the Oracle came inside and he woke up and saw him, he was going to call his guards until he was paralyzed by the Oracle's power.

"Robotnik, listen and listen well." The Oracle warned Robotnik. "Your reign of tyranny is about to come to an end. Queen Aleena and her children are soon going to reunite and become the Council of Four. The prophecy is about to come true Robotnik and there's nothing you or your legions can do to stop it."

The image then faded away as Robotnic left the room, mumbling and grumbling to himself about the Oracle's second warning.

'We'll see about that Oracle…' he said to himself. 'We'll see if Queen Aleena and her pesky sons and daughter will dare come and reclaim their throne…"


End file.
